mass effect fall of the reapers
by random guy 205
Summary: with the fall of the terrans, neviellians, and vossk the reapers continue their cycles without trouble, but they never realized the species wanted another to bring them back, and defeat the reapers once, and for all.
1. Chapter 1

First off this I would like to make it quite clear that this story will ignore ME canon. I also do not own gof or mass effect.

BC=before citadel council

3,000,000 BC- The terran union is founded after the terran home planet earth is destroyed in an extinctor explosion, the rebelling colonies horrified at their leaders actions order the execution of whoever ordered the bomb to be used, and call off the rebellion, And the terrain union is formed.

2,999,923 BC- The terrain union makes contact with the Vossk Empire negation goes south, and the terrain vossk war starts

2,999,912 BC-The terrain vossk war ends.

2,999,875 BC- The nevillians cause a supernova in the Midoran held ginoya system, the Nivellian leader Trunt Harvel is killed in a dog fight by Kieth T Maxwell.

2,999,873 BC- Keith t Maxwell And the vossk Errk tung become partners, both were legendary on their own, They are now practically immortal.

2,999,799 BC- A techiche with makes all species immune to aging is discovered, and administered to all citizens in maturity All species who receive in their version of 30-50 are reduced in age biologically to their late 20's

2,999,813 BC- The reapers attack the Midoran federation, the young faction is overrun in 30 years later.

2,999,542 BC-The 3 remaining species realize, that they will fall to the sheer number of reapers despite their superior technology each create a race to reclaim their empire. The terrans create bi gendered asari, the vossk create the protheans, and the nivellians created a species which mutated into a salarian. All species are increased in number and diversity, and seeded on planets the reapers hadn't touched.

2,999,511 BC- In a final attempt to stop the reapers two fighters are designed; one built for durability is given to Errk the other designed for agility is given to Maxwell. They succeed in delaying the reapers for two years.

2,999,509 BC- The remaining nivelians take their last ships and retreat to a giant cloaked station, the vossk and terrains follow shortly after.

2,999,503 BC- the reapers believe they killed off the 3 species, create mass relays after they fail to recreate the jump gates the 3 species used before the invention of a khador drive. The mass relays become a trap after the next cycle.

51,000BC- the prothens stumble upon a vossk battle fleet. They classify it and build a second conduit to lead them there.

50,000 BC- using voosk technology the protheans build a giant space station, and go into cryo shortly before the end of the reaper war


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own mass effect or galaxy on fire.

Before you read the rest I want to make one thing perfectly clear Saren will not join the reapers.

Prothean / 3rd person pov

"Sir", yelled an officer "do you recognize this ship". The ship in question was a shaped like a cuttlefish, and seeing it caused great fear in the prothean. He had seen the vossk battle fleet, and learned what caused the voosk's extinction. To topple such a mighty empire millennia if records weer to be believed advanced enough to create a new species with nothing but the right bacteria, and a suitable planet, would require power the protheans couldn't counter, at least not now. He turned to his communication officer and ordered him to send a message to prothean high command; in it he said 4 simple words "the reapers are here".

Those words plunged the galaxy into war as the protheans fought the reapers in the longest cycle since the voosk themselves fell, but sure enough they crumbled, and the last survivors, took shelter wherever they could.

(Liara Pov)

Liara poured water over the prothean writing she was attempting to study, and as dirt flowed off the symbols (probably for the first time in millennia) She was able to read the symbols, some she didn't understand but she recognized a warning, a series of symbols which translated into, beware the reapers, the destroyers of our race and the Bain of our creators, the vossk, and their allies, the creators of the salarians, and the species they seeded here the asari, if this message is received. The rest she couldn't read, but her curiosity was peaked what were the reapers, and where the protheans AI, there refrence to a creator, would seem so, but at the same time they said the asari, and the salrians were also artificial. So perhaps this was something of a religion to the protheans?

She decided that the vossk were a race that preceded the protheans, and the protheans with a similar religion to the hanar assumed them to have created the first protheans, it was also likely that they were in an alliance with at least two other species, because allies were mentioned, and the asari, and salarian people had little in common DNA wise, and the protheans had probably noticed this. She decided to call over the salarian who was with them on the expedition.

"Hey Mordin you might want to look at this". She shouted to the nearby salarian. "what is it?" he said coming over. "I think you might want to read it" she said "I want your opinion on this" mordin looked at the stone shed was pointing to, and his after reading it a second time he started rambling, in the typical salarian fashion "could be religious text, no that would alert the ancient asari to their presence." "Maybe a prank, no it would have been removed." "Only logical explanation is the protheans believed the species that caused their extinction also caused the extinction of these "Vossk", and that they believed we were also in danger.

**Duh Duh Duh **


	3. Chapter 3

Mordin was in the comm room waiting for the council to call. He had recently filed his report, so now it was simply a matter of waiting for them. When he was about to leave the councils holograms popped up. The asari councilor Tevos, the turin councilor Spartus, and the salarian councilor Valren. "Councilors" he said. "Mordin were here to discuss the prothean warning" stated Spartus getting strait to the point. "Of course" he said. "Very well" staid Tevos were bringing up your report. Mordins report appeared. Detailing the warning, and all knowledge of the reapers. "mordin there are no mentions of the two species mentioned other than a single stone" stated valren. "I'm aware of that councilor, but also take into fact that there are far more prothean ruins on thessia, and our own home world councilor. It's entirely possible this could be on a destroyed prothean computer as well." "Alright Mordin who found the stone"? Asked Spartus. " A young asari maiden by the name of liara if I remember correctly. Suddenly a salarian stg member burst in yelling, "councilors Eden prime is under attack."

Sorry for the long update I got my electronics taken away for a bad Spanish grade so I rushed this when i got them back I promise to give you all a real chapter next time.


End file.
